


Fangs Bared

by Sycophantism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycophantism/pseuds/Sycophantism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo keeps Lev's leash short...</p><p>... but letting him run wild once in a while is what really gives Kuroo so much control over Lev.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs Bared

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my phone since like //checks date// December 2014. I showed it to Natroze@tumblr and they bullied me into posting it so HERE IT IS (im kidding they didnt bully me but they encouraged me to and it was rly nice so here u go <3)

It was tiresome having to deal with Lev when he was all keyed up– and he was _always_ keyed up.

So Kuroo let him vent. On him.

Lev was an animal, he could never forget that: his vicious delight at slamming a volleyball down, at jumping, the shameless and flat way he called himself the ace. No matter how energetic or carefree he acted, Lev was an animal. He had the same feline spirit in him that all of Nekoma did. Cold.

Ruthless.

He was never gentle with Kuroo. Not that Kuroo couldn’t handle it, that was exactly why he did this himself, instead of entrusting it to anyone else. Kuroo could bear the bruises being dug into his hips, the canines that pierced his flesh, the vicious pace of Lev’s hips slamming against him and shoving him up against the desk. He could handle Lev dragging his nails down Kuroo’s sides and leaving stinging red marks. It didn’t even particularly bother him when Lev growled, breathless but aggressive, growled like he was the one in control. Because for a little while, Kuroo let him be. He let Lev be in control, so that when he didn’t give Lev the control and he asserted his own control over Lev, it meant more. Lev could only be in control when Kuroo gave it to him. That made Kuroo even more powerful to Lev–- someone who would give him control. Someone who _could_. Someone who was so in control, he could afford to let go of it for a little while.

But Lev took advantage of those times without hesitation, without reluctance or remorse. He wouldn’t squander this kind of opportunity. Kuroo was thrumming, electrified power underneath him, but still _underneath_ him, hands anchoring him to the desk Lev had him bent over, legs spread obscenely wide and knees buckling from the force of Lev’s thrusts. He was hissing under his breath, and Lev knew him well enough to understand what that voice meant, what kind of face he was wearing: narrowed eyes, lips drawn back just a bit, jaw clenched, intent, focused. It felt incredible to be fucking Kuroo.

Lev wondered briefly if Yaku would appreciate how much more manageable he was after his “sessions” with Kuroo if the libero–- or anyone for that matter-– knew what exactly those sessions consisted of.

Kuroo wasn’t about to tell anyone. And Lev didn’t want to risk losing this control he had over Kuroo, this secret between them: that Lev got to fuck him, dominate him, that Lev got to call the shots and Kuroo was the one who obeyed, submitted.

Kuroo was almost exasperated by how easily Lev had fallen into this routine of power exchange, of asserting himself on Kuroo, of taking what he wanted without worrying about consequence. It would’ve been nice if Lev had at least been embarrassed for a little longer, or awkward at all about taking control. After a few tries of toeing the line, he’d discarded doubt and caution and gone full swing. And as soon as Kuroo hadn’t scolded him or recanted the offer, Lev had amped up the ante until there was no pause between wanting and taking. 

Whether it was fucking Kuroo’s throat or fucking him from behind, pulling his hair or leaving vicious marks all over his body, Lev rarely even said anything anymore–- and he sure didn’t ask. There may be an order, or a direction, but he didn’t ask. Not while he was in control.

It was almost amusing how easily he could switch between being in control and having none of it. There was no change in how he responded to Kuroo outside of their sessions: like the sessions didn’t exist at all. But the moment they passed the threshold, he transformed.

Compared to the rest of the team in matters of experience, Lev may have been a kitten-– but deep down, his name always stood true.

He was a lion.

And it would be dangerous in any situation to forget that.


End file.
